All Grown Up! Freshman year
by TokioJapon
Summary: Tommy's still your regular chill kid. Lil's a straight A student and Phil's trying to be a stoner. Kimi still loves to be different. Angelica's still materialistic but caring to her little cousins and Susie still has a big heart. Chuckie thinks there's something new he might like and he and Tommy may not agree on it. Will their friendship ever be the same? T for language and themes
1. Chapter 1

_**I just had to write an All Grown Up! story. I thought I'd start at Junior year since I'm starting mine in August BUT new plan. Freshman year is different for everyone. And that way I can keep Susie and Angelica in the story. AND development for the kids (Since everyone changes in HS) so yeah. All Grown Up! 9**__**th**__** Grade. **_

_**ENJOY**_

Tommy stood in front of the bathroom mirror for just about twenty minutes now. How should he have worn his hair? His first day of high school, he wanted to look cool, but not douchey.

"Tommy, come on! Other people in this house need to pee!" Tommy heard his little brother, Dil, outside the door.

"Waaait juuust," Tommy kept combing his hair back and forward. He then parted it a bit. "Hmm," He thought. Then he combed back the slightly parted lock. "Voila." He smiled at his purple spikes and stepped out the bathroom.

"How do I look?" Tommy asked Dil.

"Without a full bladder!" Dil said bluntly and barged into the bathroom.

It was almost 7, so tommy had to finish getting ready. He ran to his and Dil's room. He looked in the mirror. A blue and grey Tee, blue jeans and grey Chuck Taylors. He smiled in the mirror, "Yeeeeah." He then head toward his blue backpack that had been sitting on the floor near his bed. He looked through it see his overabundance of school supplies then noticed something was missing.

"My Screwdriver." He said to himself then head over to his nightstand. He dug through each drawer desperately. He searched the whole room.

"Tommy. What are you doing?" Tommy and Dil's mother, Didi, stepped through the open door. "You're bus comes soon. You don't want to be late for your first day of high school now do you?"

"Mom, have you seen my screwdriver?" He asked frantically.

"Your what?" She said.

"The one I've had since I was a baby mom. I need it."

"Why would you need a screwdriver at school?"

"I-It's like a good luck charm." He said.

"Well I haven't seen it. Now come on. Your father's got to be to work soon and he can't drive you."

Tommy sighed. "All man." He said then stood up with his belongings. He kissed Didi's cheek. "Bye ma."

"Bye Tommy." She said.

Tommy made his way down the steps and in front of the house.

"BYE TOMMY!" Dil called from their upstairs window. Tommy waved and smiled and then head up the block to the bus stop. Angelica was standing there on her expensive pink covered phone.

"Hey Pickles." She said in a snarky manner.

"Hey Angelica." Tommy said. "Sooo, what happened to that car I thought you were taking to your first day as a junior?"

"Shut up. I told you I have to wait another month for my damn license." She snapped.

"Ooo. That sucks." Tommy laughs and Angelica pushed him back in a friendly way.

"So this is your first day of high school? Oh man, well I'll tell you now, it's nothing like on Degrassi."

"On what?" Tommy curved his brows.

"You've never watched Degrassi?" Angelica sighed. "Well high school's not fun. It sucks. But it all depends on who you hang out with." She said.

"Well I've got my group." Tommy said.

"Ha, that'll change soon. You mean you and the Rugrats are still tight?"

"Well yeah. Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" He said confidently.

"It's all gonna change Pickles." Angelica said then pulled out a carton of cigarettes. "Charlotte made me leave to damn early." She pulls out a purple lighter and lights the fag in her mouth. "This bus driver better hurry up."

Tommy stood there a bit worried. He then thought about his friends.

Lil was captain of the girls' soccer team in middle school and had become kind of strict. A 'take-no-shit kind of girl. She and Tommy weren't as close anymore since she started focusing on her studies and hanging with smarter kids.

Phil was nearly the opposite. He hated school and academics. He played a bit of basketball, but he just wanted to party. He started smoking cigarettes in 8th grade, and Tommy knew that high school was the gateway to other drugs.

Kimi was as artistic and bubbly as before. She and Tommy are still close. In fact, Tommy actually thought of taking their friendship to another level.

That brought Tommy's mind to his best friend in the world, Chuckie. Chuckie was the epitome of nerdiness in 7th grade, but in 8th grade, he started hanging out with all these girls. Not romantically either. Tommy didn't know what it meant, but he and Chuckie had sort of grown apart.

Then Tommy became paranoid.

"Let me get a hit." He said to his older cousin.

"Excuse me Pickles?" Angelica furrowed her brows.

"The cigarette."

"Um, no. I'm not gonna have my baby cousin get addicted to nicotine. You're smart Tommy. Don't fuck up yet." Angelica says somberly.

Tommy looks down, not knowing what to do with his anxiety.

In the Finster household, Chuckie sat on his bed cross legged texting some of his 'girlfriends'. He still had his messy orange hair, big glasses and braces but he also donned a gold stud earring in each ear now. Something his newer friends talked him into.

"Chuckie, you ready?" Kimi walked into his room while adjusting her dangly purple earrings. Her black hair was streaked with indigo and was tied in a ponytail on the side of her head with the rest of her shoulder length hair dangling to her upper back.

"Yeah yeah." Chuckie grabbed his messenger bag from his closet door and stood. His fire red hair was slicked back and not as messy but still shot out from behind his ears.

"Look at you." Kimi said to her brother.

"What?" Chuckie said surprised.

"You look good; all handsome and grown up." She smiled. She abruptly hugged her brother and he blushed. "I love you Chuckie. I always will."

"Umm, thanks Kimi." He said shyly. "Love you too."

She smiled and grabbed Kira's car keys. Their mother was letting Kimi drive for her first day of High School and since she was a year and a half older than the other Rugrats she got her license during the summer.

"Well let's get going!"

In the DeVille household, Lil continued to straighten her wavy locks in front of her vanity on her side of the room. She remained unsatisfied as her hair just wouldn't cooperate. Suddenly she sees her nude twin walk into their room, heading toward his chest of drawers.

"Phil! What the hell!?" Lil kept her back turned toward him as to not see his nudity, though it could still be seen from her mirror.

"Whuht?" He said garbled as he had his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Put on some pants, that's what!"

"Hey. Thish is my room too!"

"What?!"

He spit in a garbage can. "This is my room too Lil."

Lillian sighed harshly. "This is how I have to start my freshman year?" She put her head down as Phil finally began to dress.

Lil forgot about her hair and decided to just tie it up in a ponytail, only leaving her highlighted lock out in front of her head. The highlight was platinum blonde today.

Lil was dressed casually in a red hoodie and a pink tank top, basic blue jeans and pink Chuck Taylors. Phil was looking urban stylish in a green button up with a red undershirt, cargo shorts with a red belt and grey and red high tops.

The twins left the house and head down to their bus stop. "Phil, pull up your pants. You look like a moron."

"Shut uuup. I don't question how you dress." Phil says.

"That's because I dress like a normal person."

"A normal, boring, white person." Phillip stuck his tongue out.

"Which I am. What? Who are you trying to be?" Lil raised a brow in curiosity.

"Phillip Richard Bill DeVille." He said proudly.

"Well Phillip DeVille needs to pull up his damn pants before I kick him in his ass." Lil said. He scowled at her.

"Well don't make me get out my cleats!" She said then pointed toward her green and pink backpack. Phil quickly pulled his shorts up so that they went just over his knee, as opposed to his shins. Lil smiled.

"I can't believe we're in high school." She said as they reached their bus stop where a few new faces were, mostly older faces.

"Yeah. I'm trying to get in on these upperclassmen parties." Phil said then smiled at a dirty blonde girl at their bus stop. "Hey Molly."

"Hey Phil." The older girl said flirtatiously. Lil scoffed in disgust as they waited for their bus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you guys liked the introduction, now here's the actual school. I hope the characters seem accurate. I haven't seen the show in years but I love it so I hope my story does it justice. Well, here's Chapter 2.**_

At the school, the Rugrats were scattered. The school was huge and also busy since it was the first day.

Tommy, after going through metal detectors, wandered through the wide corridors to find his locker, which was on the first floor. All the older faces sort of made him nervous.

"Pickles." Tommy heard his older cousin. "Geez kid, you look a nervous wreck." Angelica said.

"This place is way bigger than the middle school. I can't find anything."

"Well I'll tell you this; it's more location than numbers. The room numbers are kind of useless. Give me your paper." She ordered. He did and she skimmed it.

"You're near the math hallway. That's down this hall." She pointed. "Your locker and homeroom will be around there."

"Thanks Angelica." Tommy said appreciatively.

"Ah, ah Pickles. I've never met you before." She said then smiled. She gave him a quick wink then head toward Susie and a group of other girls.

Tommy then head down the hall through all the upperclassmen. When he reached the lockers, he realized there were other freshmen just as lost as he was. Tommy found his locker, 112, and put in his combination. Luckily he was able to open it on his first try, having seen others struggle. He started loading in his things.

"Hey Tommy. Long time no see." Tommy heard a male voice near him. He looked to his right to see a boy his age with the same color hair as him.

"Hey Trevor." They fist bumped in greeting. "What've you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Trevor said. "Hey, you doing film club?"

"I didn't know there was one." Tommy scratched his head.

"Yeah. The club leader's pretty hot too."

"Who runs it?"

"Katie Milchovich. She's a senior. Strawberry blonde hair, glasses and the sexiest green eyes." Trevor emphasized and made Tommy laugh. "Talk to her about joining."

"Kay man. Thanks."

"No prob. No one's as good with a camera as you are." Trevor said sincerely.

Tommy smiled and knew what he'd be doing his freshman year.

Near another entrance, Kimi and Chuckie stepped into the school.

"We're not going through metal detectors?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"Hell no. That's a waste of time. My friend Alicia comes in this way all the time and she never gets caught."

"If you say so." He said. They were on the first floor and Kimi looked at her map.

"Where the hell is locker 569?" She said to the paper.

"You're holding the map." Chuckie reminded her.

"Oh." She then searched the paper. "What homeroom are you again?"

"Room 215."

"What? Mine's 140. Why is my locker on the second floor? The guidance counselor's so getting cussed out for this." Kimi said disappointedly.

"Well my locker's 572." Chuckie said hopefully.

"Sweet. We're near each other." As the step siblings walked, they saw a brunette lost in the halls. "Lillian?!" Kimi ran.

"Is that Kimi Finster?!" Lil joked and then ran toward her best friend. They hugged.

"Oh my god. I haven't seen you and Phil since July! How have you been?!"

"I can ask you the same. How was Japan?" Lil inquired.

"Amazing. My little niece is getting so big." Kimi said.

"I bet." Lil smiled then looked at Chuckie. "Hey redhead. Do I get a hug?"

"Of course." Chuckie hugged his old friend. "You sign up for soccer yet?"

"Nah. It's a spring sport apparently. I might do basketball though."

"I can see you pushing girls over, getting homeruns." Kimi said.

"Points Kimi. B-ball is points!" Lil told her.

"Sports are dumb! I'm heading straight to the auditorium to see where I will be performing from now on. I'll see you at the lockers Chuckie." Kimi sauntered off, greeting other friends on the way.

"So what's Phil been up to?" Chuckie asked the brunette.

"Oh, he's still an idiot." Lil said. "You seen Tommy?"

"No. We haven't even really talked since the end of last year."

"That's 'cause you hang out with that crazy girl now." Lil said.

"Hey, Becka isn't crazy. She just gets me." Chuckie spoke of his new friend.

"Well that's cool. But it's weird. I remember you and Tommy were inseparable."

"Well things change. I don't really get along with guys anyway." Chuckie frowned.

"Guys schmuys. Friends are friends. You and Tommy need to catch up." Lil said surely.

"Well hopefully we have some classes together." Chuckie said.

"Definitely. Well I'll see you later. Gotta head to the main office."

"For what?"

"To sign up for basketball of course." Lil said with a smile, leaving Chuckie.

He head toward his locker then saw a face he knew. He hid between some older kids who gave him peculiar looks, and then he snuck up on a girl with bright red dyed hair.

"Boo!" He surprised his friend Becka who was talking. She squealed lightly then smiled.

"Chuckieee you bastard! I hate you!" She said then hugged her friend.

"I missed you too!" The freckle-faced boy said ironically. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay. I wish we could've hung out more." Becka pouted.

"Well we've got the whole school year now." Chuckie said.

"Uh huh. So you're in my math class?" Becka asked.

"Ms. Ohno?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"7th period?"

"Yep." Becka smiled.

"Perfect. I hate math. Now it'll be fun!" Chuckie says and he and the girl squeal a bit, excited for their new school year.

Phil had his head down in his homeroom of 105. The back of his head is tapped lightly by a white finger. He looked up slowly and saw a friend's face.

"Geez Phil. You're the only freshman who isn't bugging out." Tommy said humorously.

"Hey Pickles." Phil put his fist out from under his head, Tommy pounded it.

"Is this your way of starting off high school?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just middle school with harder work and taller kids." Phil said

"Well you're totally right. But these 4 years are gonna shape our future."

"Future schmooture." Phil said. "I live in the now. Take the stick out your butt Tommy. We're surrounded by interesting and crazy ass people."

"Umm, and?"

"The ones that throw crazy parties!" Phil had finally sat up.

"Parties. We're in the 9th grade and you really think we're going to get into upperclassmen parties?" Tommy raised a brow.

"Hell yes!" Phil said then looked to his left. "Hey Joey!" Phil called over a blonde.

"Yeah. What's up Phil?" The drowsy looking older guy said.

"Have you met my good buddy Thomas Pickles?"

"I have not." Joey put out a hand. "What's up Thomas?"

"Tommy." He shook Joey's hand.

"Tommy is unaware that you are now a junior." Phil said.

"I am." Joey nodded.

"And he is also unaware of the cool ass parties you and your cousins throw."

"Oh yeeeah." He laughed. "Phil you're cool but," Joey kneeled down closer to Phil. "I can't have a bunch of freshies laming up my parties."

"Did I mention he's Angelica's little cousin?" Phil smirked.

"Say what?" Joey's eyes lit up.

"They're closer than water on the beach." Phil said.

"What?"

"They're fucking close man. You let him and my friends in on your next party and I promise he'll get you the hook up with Angelica."

"For reals?" Joey smiled hopefully.

"For reals. Tommy and I are tight." Phil nodded confidently.

"Well hell yeah. Thanks man." They clap hands and lock their fingers together in agreement. Joey stood and looked at Tommy. "So yeah. I'm having a party Saturday. Feel free to come, man. You, and your friends." Joey said looking to Phil then to Tommy. "Oh, and don't forget to bring your cousin." Joey said before the bell rung. "I'll talk to you later Phil." Joey tapped Phil's shoulder with his knuckle then took a seat near the far left of the room.

Tommy sat next to Phil with a peculiar look. "My cousin? Was he talking about Angelica?"

"Haha, yeah. Haha, don't worry about it." Phil laughed nervously.

"Dude I'm not pimping out my cousin for some party." Tommy scowled.

"It's not pimping man. Come on. Joey's a cool dude." Phil said.

"I don't think Angelica's into stoners." Tommy said.

"Hey, Joey's not a stoner." Phil said then they both looked at the blonde who was now staring at the ceiling with his mouth open.

"Okay, but you never know!" Phil said and Tommy frowned, grabbing the skin between his eyebrows.

In the auditorium, despite the bell ringing, Kimi wandered through the seats and onto the stage. She was taken aback by the velvet curtains and red carpets of the ground under the seats. The stages hardwood floors were magnificent and shiny. She barely wanted her dirty boots to touch it. She sat at the edge of the stage and threw her boots off and continued surveying the stage in her striped yellow and purple thigh high socks.

After surveying the stage, she made her way to the back. It was incredibly dark. She realized she bumped into something, or someone, and felt a sharp pain on her big toe.

"Ah!" She screamed and hopped on one leg, holding her foot. She lost her balance, and fell clear on her behind.

"Oh my god!" Kimi heard a male's voice. He then opens up the curtains to let in light so he could see the injured girl.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was back here!" The guy said. He retrieved his hammer that was on the floor and put it on a table that was back there.

"Neither did I." Kimi scrunched her face in pain.

"Here, let me help you." The guy said. "Can you walk?"

"Ummm." Kimi said, sort of hoping to be carried.

"You need me to carry you?"

"If you insist stranger." She said. The light wasn't on him so she couldn't get a good look at his face. The guy came toward her and lifted her up into his arms.

"Ooo you're strong." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed.

"I've never seen you before. You new?" The guy said as they walked out through the back of the stage.

"Oh yeah, I'm a Junior this year. But I'm totally new." Kimi lied.

"Oh man, you're older than me. I'm a lame sophomore this year." The guys said as they reached the back hall. With the lights on him, Kimi could see his face. He was a handsome glasses wearing guy. His hair was short and brown, his eyes dark brown and he had sweet red lips.

"I'm Jake by the way." He said sitting her down on couch that was a prop.

"Kimi." She smiled. "Um, so what were you doing behind the stage with a hammer?"

"I'm in stage crew. I was just fixing something."

"Well." Kimi lifts up her toe. "I see."

Jake frowns. "I'm so sorry. I'll go get the nurse." He stood. "Stay put all right?"

"Well I'm not going anywhere." She smiled sarcastically as he head down the hall. Kimi then smiled and dug in her little purse and texted Lil.

"_Just met the cutest sophomore evr!"_

Lil texted back. "_Is that why you aren't in homeroom? Well where?"_

_Oh kewl we have the same HR. Anyway He broke my toe and I think he and I rly hit it off.:DDD"_

"_He…um OK. Well you'll have to introduce me. AND R U OK?"_

Kimi smiled. "_I'm great. I think Ive found my first high school romance" _

_**Haha, Maybe Kimi's too crazy? This chapter was very fun to write. I pulled a lot of things from my life and also stuff a bit too Degrassi like for my liking but hey, high school's different for everyone.**_

_**As for Jake, imagine him as Christian Antidormi. In Glasses though. lol **_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed. Chp 3 is underway. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**More errors than usual! . I had to re-upload sorry guys. It's all cleaned up now so ENJOY!**_

By lunch, things had calmed down. Lunch was done by grade, ninth and tenth ate together, and then the upperclassmen ate after.

"You're gonna look pretty stupid when that '_cuuute sophomore'_ sees you in the underclassmen lunch." Lil said walking into the cafeteria alongside Kimi.

"Shut up. I doubt we'll even see hi-" Kimi cut herself off as she stared straight ahead through over dozen people to where Jake is. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Lil asked as Kimi went to hide behind her.

"There he is!" Kimi pointed straight again.

"Which one?"

"The sexy one Lil!"

"Well there's hardly anyone sexy near us." Lil looked behind her shoulder to the ducking Kimi.

"OH." Kimi stood.

"He's gone." Kimi sighed and Lil gave her a peculiar look, then grabbing the skin between her eyebrows.

Phil was showing his ass to several sophomores and Tommy stood near him unamused.

"Yeah, so I told Krazinski to shove it and the old bitch gave me detention for a week." Phil said.

"She's still alive?" A dark haired friend of Phil's in a beanie said. His eyes were drowsy and kind of red.

"Doesn't it seem like the old teacher's you don't like live forever?" Another friend of Phil's said. He was blonde and kind of chubby.

"OH MY GOD. YES!" Phil overstated with dramatic motions.

They got their food and Tommy wondered why he was sitting with these stoners. He wondered why Phil was hanging with these stoners. Up until eighth grade, Phil was an all right kid. Not exactly an academic but he stayed out of trouble. He got mixed up with the skaters, and the smokers and the delinquents and apparently hasn't realized how stupid it is. Getting detention was apparently what he was known for, no one got school level misdemeanors like him last year, but he was never suspended. It's stricter at the high school though, and Tommy wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up with his old friend.

At another part of the cafeteria, at a table near one of the exits, Chuckie and Becka's friends made their way to sit down.

"I need a deck of Magic cards. I had been meaning to tell you." Becka told Chuckie, who she knows loves the card game.

"You play Magic?" Chuckie's green eyes lit up.

"Well I want to start." She smiled.

"I can tell you where to get some cards if you like."

"Aww, I was hoping you'd give me some of yours. I mean, why buy a whole deck if I don't like the game?"

"Everyone likes Magic." Chuckie said confidently. Becka sort of glared at him, then smiled. She then latched to his arm as she glared at Steve. Steve was blonde with bad acne on his face and he was sitting across from Becka and Chuckie eating; paying them no mind.

"Something wrong?" Chuckie asked the redder headed girl.

"Huh? No why?" She said ironically.

"Oh nothing." Chuckie said as she lay on his shoulder.

"Hey Chuckie." Tommy said after he had thrown away his tray nearby.

"Tommy. Hey, where ya been?" Chuckie smiled, showing his braces.

"Lost in the halls of people. How about you?" Tommy casually sat on the other side of Chuckie, getting weird looks from Becka.

"It's been fine. You like your classes?" Chuckie asked.

"They're all honors." Tommy made a tired face.

Chuckie turned, shaking Becka off his arm. "All honors? Dude, all I have is honors English." Chuckie said and the boys laughed out loud.

"Well I have photography next period, so I finally get a break. They're already assigning homework."

"Me and Becka have Gym next period. Then, MATH!" Chuckie stuck his tongue out like he was gonna puke. Tommy laughed.

"Aw no. Dude you suck at math." Tommy chuckled.

"I don't know why. I have glasses and freckles. I shouldn't be bad at school!" Chuckie said with sarcasm and Tommy nudged his arm with his fist laughing hard.

"Ah choo." Becka fake sneezed. Chuckie and Tommy kept talking though.

"Bless you." Steve said after taking a big bite of his sandwich. Becka then glared at him again and Steve returned to his lunch.

Back with Lil and Kimi they sat and talked about their plans for the year. "4.0 grade averages are overrated. Back in middle school, all it got me was a cheap MP3 player and a gift card for McDonalds." Kimi frowned.

"Oh wow that's gay." Lil chuckled.

"That's what?" Kimi asked her with a furrowed brow.

"That's lame."

"Lil. Do you how totally ignorant it is to call things gay like that?" Kimi protested.

"Kimi, we live in a diverse, cultured but ultimately slanted world full of different people of differing views and lifestyles. Calling someone gay is already a completely illogical statement, so what difference does it make if I call something unpleasant gay?" Lil reprimanded.

"It's the context. Gay people have been prejudiced against for years and are finally being considered equal. Slandering them by calling negative things gay is no better than making a racial slur." Kimi says.

"Kimi, who's to say that the gay I'm referring to is the homosexual one, as opposed to it meaning happy?"

"Then you'd be being ironic. But it's still incorrect. Regardless, how am I supposed to know what definition you're using? I have gay friends, and the first I hear the word used negatively I'm gonna go off." Kimi said.

"Well I guess we'll agree to disagree. Calling stuff gay kind of just rolls of the tongue." Lil shrugged.

"Now that's gay!" Kimi joked and Lil blushed.

"Ew! Not what I meant Kimi!" The girls laughed loudly for a minute or two. Every time they stopped they started again. The thing about Kimi and Lil's friendship is that even though they didn't see eye to eye on everything, they're able to understand each other in a diplomatic way, allowing almost any argument to turn into a joke later.

The girls caught their breath and continued talking. "I didn't mean to offend anyone, but Kim, it's not like that's the first time I've said it. Is there something else wrong?" Lil inquired.

"I mean. I don't know." Kimi said.

"That's a first. I thought **you **had it all together?" Lil raised her brow. Kimi was quiet and Lil moved in a bit.

"Lil." Kimi finally said.

"Hmm?"

"What if…Well what if I thought someone we knew was gay?"

"What?! Who?" Lil was surprised at the thought.

"I think. I think that-" Kimi said then stopped. She looked up past Lil to see Jake coming close with some friends. "Oh shit!" Kimi ducked under the table.

"Oh what the hell Kimi?!" Lil said then looked behind. She saw the glasses wearing guy and knew who Kimi meant. "Jake? You like Jake?"

"Isn't he dreamy?" Kimi said from under the table. "Is he gone?"

"Yes you maniac." Kimi climbed back up. "Looks like lunch is over." Lil stood.

"Aww! Now we have to depart." Kimi said.

"Wait, tell me who you think is…y'know." Lil whispered.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Kimi disappeared into the exiting crowd, leaving Lil alone. The brunette sighed and head out. Near the exit she sees Chuckie and Tommy talking side by side and smiles. She jogs up toward them before she trips over something.

"Damn Lil, watch out." Phil laughed.

"Phil you dip. Watch your feet." She stood and shoved him, and then she gave adverse looks toward his stoner friends. "Did one of you losers dare him to do that or something?"

"We said you two look just a like. But, you know, you're way hotter." Phil's friend said. "Guess he got jealous."

"Can it Greg, before I tell Chelsea." Lil glared at her brother's beanied friend. Greg's mouth instantly snapped shut and he stepped back.

Lil glowered at her brother and his friends and they nearly flinched. She walked away.

"Dude your sister's scary." Greg said.

"Well I live with her. She's just acting tough." Phil crossed his arms.

"I'd hit it." Phil's blonde friend said and he punched him sharply in the arm.

"I'm just kidding!"

"What? So my sister's not good enough for you?!" Phil punched him again.

"No man, she's super hot!"

"That's my sister dude!" Phil continued to haymaker his friend's torso while Greg stood there and laughs.

Lil kept down the hall before she was greeted by a girl in her grade. "Lillian! I finally found you!" A blonde girl with a bright smile said as she walked beside the brunette.

"Korey. Hey." Lil hugged the girl.

"Ugh, this place is so big. I've been looking for you all day I swear." The blonde said dramatically.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen you in any of my classes."

"I know. Do you have a full honors schedule?"

"I sure do."

"Well, let me see it." Korey gestured. Lil dug in her back pocket and pulled the paper out. Korey lightly grabbed it.

"Accelerated English! You and me!" Korey half hugged Lil.

"Awesome." Lil smiled.

"So where you heading?"

"Gymmm." She sang.

"Well tell my friend Chuckie I said hi." Lil said.

"Your friends with Chuckie Finster?"

"Yeah."

"He's so funny." Korey smiled. "He and I had cooking together last year."

"Did you? Cool, maybe we can all hang out." Lil smiled.

"Totally. I really want a gay friend this school year." Korey smiled and continued to walk, Lil stopped in her tracks.

"Huh?" Lil's face scrunched up.

"Chuckie. He's gay isn't he?" Korey turned.

"Chuckie? Um no. I don't think so." Lil said seriously.

"Oh. Well he's still hilarious. I'll catch you later Lil!" Korey jogged off.

Lil stood there. She had known Chuckie nearly her whole life. Him being gay would be strange to her. He was never the most popular or most 'normal' but him being gay? The brunette didn't know how she felt about that. She head off to her next class, forgetting what she heard.

Tommy stepped into the dark room and was taken aback by the monitors, computers and variety of web-cameras, digital cameras and the diverse collection of cameras from old to new.

"Sick right?" Trevor was sitting in the dark room.

"When'd you see all this man?"

"My brother told me about it. I was up here in the summer checking it out."

"Awesome. Hey is that girl in this class?"

"You mean Katie? No I don't think so. Did you sign up in the main office?"

"Oh man, I forgot."

"Well there's a meeting Wednesday. Everyone's welcome, so don't worry about it."

"Cool." Tommy said. He took a seat at Trevor's table and they chatted while a few other students arrived.

"Hello class." A man that looked to be in his early thirties appeared. His hair was wavy and dirty blonde. His eyes were bright blue and he was dressed business casually. "Sheesh, small class." The man said.

"Well I am," He picked up a remote and clicked it. A projector appeared and on the screen in bold gold shiny letters it said _**Mr. Asher Dugan**_.

"Yes. Mr. Dugan. Mr. Asher works. I don't really give a damn." He smiled at the class who smiled along with him.

"Today we're all just gonna get to know each other. This is simply a class where you take pictures of different crap. Grades are based on, 1." He clicked. '_**Precision**_.'

"If I want a picture of a damn Dog." He looked at everyone. "I want the damn dog. Not the sidewalk." He clicked to a picture of concrete and what looked to be the paw of a dog in the right corner.

"Not the owner." He clicked to a smiling blonde girl and the top of a dog's ears at the bottom of the screen.

"Not its ass!" He clicked to the rear of the dog and the class erupted in the laughter.

"I just want," He clicked to a beagle looking at the screen under a blue sky. "The dog in its entirety. I mean, come on." He says funnily and the kids laugh.

"2," He clicks. '_**Originality**_.' I swear, if I get another picture of a tree or cloud again, I'm gonna hang myself!" Mr. Dugan gestured a noose over his head, to the amusement of his students.

"And 3, is the most important. Can anyone guess what it is?" He asked the class.

A black guy raised his hand. "Clearness?"

"No. That's a part of precision." Dugan said. "Anyone else?"

A girl in glasses raised her hand. "Personality?"

"That's originality hun." Mr. Dugan said. "No one?"

Tommy raised his hand. "Fun." He said and the class looked at him like he was crazy. Mr. Dugan looked at him peculiarly and the class was quiet. The teacher then sighed and clicked.

_**Fun.**_

Tommy's face lit up and the class erupted into incessant whispers.

"Dude. How'd you know that?" Trevor leaned across the table.

"This is all from a photography book I read back in middle school. I wasn't sure if he was quoting it or not." Tommy shrugged.

"What's your name kid?" Dugan pointed at tommy.

"Tommy."

"Tommyyyy Johnson? Smith? Tommy Jefferson?" Dugan joked.

"Pickles." Tommy nodded and the kids looked at him.

"Excuse me?" The teacher furrowed his brows.

"Pickles. Tommy Pickles." He said again and the class erupted in to laughs. Mr. Dugan only grinned.

"I don't know what you're all laughing about, Tommy Pickles just earned himself bonus." Dugan said and the class went silent.

"I'm joshing of course. Bonus is for the stupid and underachieving." Mr. Dugan said crisply. "In MY honest opinion." He said to keep from generalizing.

"Now I'm gonna hand out syllabi, then the rest of the period's yours since I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on." Dugan said and pointed to a male student to take a stack of papers and pass them out.

Trevor and Tommy talked the rest of the class. The bell rung and Mr. Dugan called Tommy up after most of the small class left. Trevor smiled and patted Tommy on the back, before he left the room. It was just Tommy and Mr. Asher now.

"What grade are you in Pickles?" Asher was behind his desk.

"Ninth." The boy said.

"Freshman. Oh man. Well I'm sure I would have heard of you if you weren't. You like photography?"

"Well of course." Tommy said obviously.

"A lot of freshmen take my class for an easy A, but I know you really must give a damn huh?" The teacher said.

"I do. I've been making movies since I was a toddler. Taking pictures is just a plus."

"Why aren't you in video arts then?" Asher asked.

"I wanted a challenge. Work on my **precision**." The boy smiled, as did Mr. Dugan.

"I like you Tommy. You have serious potential. Are you doing film club?"

"I am."

"Good. Now, I've been trying to get old Novak to allow me to break it off, and make a full-fledged photography club, but he said it's too old school or something." Dugan said. "Bull shit, am I right?"

"Yes sir. Bullshit." Tommy smiled. Dugan smirked then stood.

"Well, while our principal is a bit of prick, I'm sure I can make something work. You'll be at the film club meeting Wednesday I presume?"

"I will."

"All righty. I'll see you then Tommy Pickles."

"I'll see you Mr. Dugan."

"Asher, Tommy."

"Hmm?"

"Asher." Mr. Dugan gave Tommy a thumb up. The boy left the room in a good mood.

_**Oooo what's up with Chuckie? What's Lil's gonna do? And Kimi! Oh man and then there's Phil, lol he's a mess. It's gonna get real wild but hopefully not confusing later. SO MANY STORYLINES. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews appreciated! Tell what you guys like, or don't like so far pwease.:3 thankies**_

_**~Shawn**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks everyone for the positive reviews. I really appreciate it. Wish I had updated sooner.): But whatever the drama gonna begin so get ready lol. **_

"Tommy! I have been trying to find you all day!" Lil hugged the boy tightly in their accelerated English class.

"I missed you too Lil," Tommy said through squeezed lungs. "You're sort of crushing me."

"Oh sorry!" Lil hopped off she was smiling harder than she meant. Tommy felt the same excitement though, since they hadn't spent much time together lately.

"It's fine." Tommy smiled. "So how was summer vacay?"

"Full of softball." Lil sighed.

"Oh man, I just went fishing." Tommy laughed.

"Sounds fun. We all should have spent more time together."

"Well Phil kept inviting me to parties, but I've been out of town. Kimi was in Japan most of July and August, you had softball then there's Chuckie-"

"Yeah. What have you guys been talking about?" Lil asked.

"We hadn't really talked since June but we caught up at lunch. I think that girl Becka might be his girlfriend." The boy said.

"You think so?!" Lil said louder than she meant, her eyes got a little big too.

"Um Yeah. She was looking at me weird when I was talking to Chuckie. I guess she's one of those types." Tommy shrugged.

"You don't say?" Lil smiled. Her strangeness made Tommy laugh.

"So we're all trying to meet up at the Java Lava after school. You coming?"

"Definitely." Lil said then grabbed Tommy again. "I missed you guys so much!" Tommy laughed as he crushed.

"Hey, you smell good." Lil said.

"Wow that spray's still working at the end of the day?" The boy smirked.

"Body spray? Oh my Tommy Pickles. Who's the lucky girl?"

"No one, no one. I just wanted to look and smell good for my first day." The boy says and Lil giggles.

"Oh and have you seen Kimi? She's been texting me all day but I haven't seen her."

"She's been skipping. She was going on about how you two have a class together but whatever." Lil said.

"She's crazy huh?" Tommy smiled.

"Yes she is." Lil nodded and Tommy blushed a bit.

"Tommy what's with the smile?"

"Oh. Haha, nothing." Tommy sat near Lil and the two continued to catch up. The teacher came in and gave the kids a list of literary works they'd be covering during the year.

After, the first day of school was over. Lil and Tommy departed for their lockers.

Back with Chuckie, he was heading out of ceramics to his locker. The ceramics hall was far back in the school on the first floor and for the first time all day he wasn't being shoved back and forth. He received a text. It was from Kimi.

"_come to the lockers naoooo" _It read. He smiled and head there. His locker was on the second floor and the stairs were pretty far. He reached the main hall, and at it being the end of the day, it was teeming with students, some of which who didn't know where they were going.

The crowd of students overcame Chuckie and he stood in the hall stationary seeing as he really couldn't move through them. When he was finally ready to walk, he fell straight on his face. He was tripped.

"Sorry freshy. Watch where you're going." A tall guy with dark hair laughed. He had a little brown mole under his left eye and he was in a group of other equally tall and brooding figures. They all laughed at the red head.

Chuckie picked up his folder and papers and looked away.

"You're not gonna apologize? You scuffed my shoes chicken-shit." The jock looking guy said.

"Leave him alone Dakota, we gotta get to the gym." One of the jocks said. He was black and wore a blue Varsity jacket.

The bigger peach skinned guy, Dakota, continued to laugh, his dark friend didn't though. He looked at Chuckie and frowned as he and the other jocks walked away.

Chuckie sort of stayed there, being looked at by the passing eyes. He couldn't find it in himself to stand. He was bullied through most of middle school, and thought it would change, but he now saw it may not.  
Chuckie moved slowly and thought he'd tear up.

"Chuckie." The red head heard a familiar voice. He looked and saw his old friend Susie.

"What happened?" She kneeled down next to him.

"Nothing." He sort of mumbled and wiped his face with his sleeve.

Susie picked up some of Chuckie's papers and rubbed his back. "Here stand up." She said.

"Thanks." Chuckie said and forced a smile.

"So what happened? Did you fall?" The girl asked sweetly, but Chuckie stayed quiet.

"Were you tripped?" She asked. Chuckie then sighed.

"Was it a behemoth looking jerk that looked like he had been tackled one too many times?" She asked and Chuckie laughed.

"Dakota Ackman. He's just picking on freshmen because he doesn't feel good about himself." Susie told her friend. Chuckie nod, still feeling hurt.

"Come on." The girl helped him up and he stood and forced a smile.

"Thanks Susie." He said.

"Anything buddy. Don't let them see you cry." Susie told him coolly. She smiled and hugged him then she sauntered off, waving.

Chuckie sighed and head back toward his locker. Most the students were out, heading to their buses, luckily, Chuckie was riding with Kimi.

"The Java Lava?" Jake raised a brow to the light brown eyed girl.

"Yeah. My dad owns it. Pretty cool right?" Kimi boasted.

"The owner's Asian? He has red hair and stuff." One of Jake's friends said.

"He's my stepdad." Kimi answered.

"Oh. Well we were heading to Astro." Jake pointed to his two friends, one male the other a blonde girl.

"That douchey fro-yo place by the shopping center? Kimi frowned.

Jake giggled and Kimi blushed. "Yeah."

"Cool. We'll take my car." She said and the four left the school.

Lil received a text from Chuckie, asking where his sister was. Lil said she thought she was with him. Lil met back up with Tommy and they found Chuckie at his locker. He was hyperventilating.

"She hasn't text me back! I have no idea where she is! Why would she leave me?!"

"Chuckie!" Lil smacked him and knocked his glasses sideways. He straightened them.

"I needed that." Chuckie exhaled. "So do you guys know where she is?"

"I haven't seen her all day." Tommy shrugged.

"I guess she ditched us." Lil said calmly.

"Why would she do that?" Tommy looked at Lil.

"She's likely impressing this sophomore guy." Lil sighed and the blue eyed boy frowned. "What's wrong Tommy?"

"Nothing." Tommy scratched his head. "Just bummed she'd ditch her brother like that." Tommy lied and Lil made a less than believing face.

"So where's Phil?" Chuckie asked.

"That jackass is probably heading to the skate park." Lil said.

"Well then, I guess we're going to the Java Lava?" Tommy said.

"Oh yeah, dad wanted us to check in." Chuckie then sighed and messed up his half-slicked back hair. "I hope Kimi's not doing anything stupid."

"Are we talking about the same Kimi? Y'know, the one that broke her own leg to play a handicapped character in a musical?" Lil cocked a brow.

"She didn't even have a big role." Tommy said and they all laughed together.

"She's fine Chuckie. Just chill. Chances are she's at the café anyway." Lil said. Chuckie nodded. He grabbed his messenger bag out his locker and the teens finally left the school.

Out on the side walk, the teens were by the road. "Hey there's Angelica driving up Tommy." Lil as they saw their old nemesis in the front seat of a car with Susie and some other girls.

"Yuuup." Tommy said nonchalantly.

As they head down the sidewalk, Lil looked at Chuckie.

"So Finster, what's up with you and that girl? What's her name, Becky?"

"Oh Becka? She's just my bestie." Chuckie smiled.

"Ahaha. She's cute Chuckie."

"Yeah I guess." Chuckie said casually.

They reached the café now but it was pretty desolate. The Java Lava use to be one of the most popular hang outs in town. For the past few years though, the business has been dwindling.  
A few older people were in their, looking to be in their sixties or seventies.

"Geez, it's pretty dead in here." Lil frowned.

"Dad!" Chuckie yelled and head behind the counter to hear muffled yelling.

"**I help you build this damn coffee shop up from the ground Chaz!**"They heard the voice of a virile woman.

"**Don't act like I don't know that. We have been friends for years!**" They heard an adenoidal wail.

"**Then you're out of your red, little mind if you think I'm gonna keep with this!**" They heard Betty stomp out from the backroom door and around the corner. "Hey kids." She said before throwing off her apron and leaving the café.

"Mom?!" Lil ran out after her mother.

Chuckie and Tommy looked at each other and then head behind the counter.

"Dad?" They stepped into the back room to see Chaz sitting in a chair next to the corner holding his head.

"What's going on Mr. Finster?" Tommy asked.

Chaz sighed and didn't look up. "Tommy, I don't think you should be in here right now."

"Oh, okay." Tommy stepped back outside the room. He head out the door to see if he could catch up with Lil and Betty while Chuckie remained in the room with his father.

"Dad? What just happened?" Chuckie asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure I lost my only other employee." Chaz said.

"What? Why?"

"That new coffee shop, Astro. It's taking all the business. It's got crazy menu items, more curb appeal. And we just don't have the expenses to modernize the shop." Chaz said. Chuckie frowned. "And I'm pretty sure we're going to have to close the shop up soon."

"No way dad. This place is your baby. What about me, Kimi and mom? Can't we help?"

"No, no Chuckie. You and you sister just need to worry about school. Kira's trying to go back to school and I don't want to stress her."

"But dad." Chuckie started.

"Chuckie." Chaz stood now. "I'm sorry." He shook his head and walked pass his son. Chuckie stayed there feeling crestfallen. He had no idea what to do.

Tommy caught up to Lil, who was sitting on the sidewalk near the parking lot down from the Java Lava. He saw her looking at her feet and took a seat next to her.

"Where's Betty?" Tommy asked the brunette.

"She drove off in the van all pissed." Lil answered. She leaned back. "What could Chaz have done to make mom so mad?"

"Geez, I don't know. Wanna head back to the café?" Tommy asked.

"I guess." They stood and head back down the street.


End file.
